Caught in a Memory
by AllThatJaZZ1
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru are walking through the woods near their house, when they find a half-dead girl who had run away from home. little do they know the girls tragic past, her mistrust of people,and her mysterious power to make people relive memories.
1. Shattered Memories

Disclaimer-if I really owned Fruits Basket, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer...I would be too busy making a second season.  
  
A/N-this is my first fic ever! Please review! I had been thinking about this story for a while, and then decided to post it (once I figured out how...but that's besides the point ^^) criticism and advice cheerfully accepted. Now on with the writing!   
  
Italics-thoughts  
  
  
  
Caught in a Memory- chapter one  
  
I clung to the tree as well as I could. Deep gashes along my back were seeping through my shirt, staining them a dark red. Blood red. I had no idea where I was, and I didn't care. All I could focus on was staying away from him. I didn't know whether he would come after me again, or not. But I knew that this time, I wouldn't be taken. I would rather die, plastered to this tree, with blood making rivers on my shoulders and back, than be his daughter. I would rather die. And as the heavens ripped open, and rain poured down, it looked like I would get my wish. I looked up at the sky, and allowed a resolute smile to penetrate my face. Go on. Kill me. I dare you.  
  
I didn't know how long I adhered myself to that tree, but I was snapped out of my senseless trance by the sound of approaching footsteps. I automatically braced myself, preparing for the worst. If it was a fight they wanted, I would give it to them. I was half dead, I hadn't slept in a two days, I had only sheer adrenalin to keep me conscious, my only weapons were painful memories, and I had never been more determined to fight off anyone who had the nerve to touch me. Especially the man I once called father.   
  
I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow. It never came. I heard shouts, and could hear faint words and broken sentences, from voices that were getting louder. "HEY! Something...up there...baka neko...DAMN MOUSE...um, please, you two...wait...IS something up there...oh my! Sounds of running. I heard the people, whoever they were, stop some distance away from me. I was too badly hurt to get up and fight any of them; I would only do that if I was desperate. Besides, I had a much more effective way of hurting them. I could trap any one of them inside their own heads, forcing them to relive the worst moments of their lives. It was my only form of defense; my one hope to escape, or die trying. But in order to use this...gift of mine, I would need two things- time, and physical contact with that person. And right now, I had neither. In my present health condition, I wouldn't have the focus I needed to rifle through their memories, much less have them relive the one I picked. I was at their mercy. But if they thought I wasn't going to fight back, they had another thing coming. I had rebelled my whole life against the people who tried to force me down, and bleeding to death wasn't going to stop me. It never had before.   
  
I burst my eyes open, and saw my soon to be captors. A girl of about my age, with her hair in yellow ribbons stood beside a gorgeous lavender haired boy, and a taller, and somehow more masculine orange headed one. I glared at them, but pulled back in warning as the girl made a tentative step towards me. I lashed out, and then winced as a fresh wave of blood flowed out the more severe laceration on the top of my shoulder. I heard her gasp, and the two boys murmur muffled words before they too came to reach out to me. I ignored the pain, and struck out another blow, aimed at the lavender haired fem-boy. He caught my hand, and slowly lowered it, realizing that a vicious slash on my back was being torn apart again. He bent down so that he was eye-to-eye with me, and said quietly "Miss, please, if you will allow us to help you, we will have you taken to the nearest hospital, or your home." My green eyes flashed with anger. My home. My home was a torture chamber. A reserved little room, all my own. All my previously unsuccessful attempts at escape. My current fight for freedom. There was no way this boy was going to pry me from this tree. Not now, not ever. Except he could. If he chose to, he could hand deliver me back to my father. My broken body had used up all its energy reserves leaning against a tree. Even the few weak punches I threw were sapping my energy and life at an alarming rate. I looked up at him. I saw genuine concern in his eyes, as well as a sense of remembrance that I couldn't place. It was almost as if he knew what it was like to be me. Almost.   
  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Should I continue this, or burn it? Lease R&R! (the suspense is killing me) 


	2. Recovered Memories

Disclaimer: fruits basket is NOT MINE. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
A/N-thank you so much for the review Zahnegirl! Here's the next chapter, like I promised. Yay! My first fics a hit with someone! (I don't know whether or not my italics is broken or not, but in any case, ill still use it for thoughts.)  
  
  
  
I continued to glare at the pretty-boy in front of me. I can die on my own, thanks. I don't need help from YOU. And ill be damned if he can lay a finger on me. "Touch me, and die" I spat at him. He reached out, and made as if to carry me, for some reason keeping me at arms length. The girl came to help. I struggled as best I could, which probably wouldn't even be noticed. "Put me down" I gasped. "Leave me...alone...Don't...touch... me..." The boy just stared at me, while the girl was spouting apologies. "AH! IM SORRY! I mean, you don't even know our names, and we're moving you, but your really hurt, and so I think we should get you some help, because those wounds are really deep, and they were only getting worse, but im really, really sorry, we should have introduced ourselves first, um, im Tohru Honda, and that's Yuki Sohma (pointing), and that's Kyo Sohma." I had stopped listening when she said 'hurt', but I perked up again when she said 'Sohma' "Sohma?" I repeated, and my whole body tensed up again. The boy realized that I was going to make a break for it, so he held on a little tighter, still keeping me at a distance. They rounded another corner, and came to a simple, but beautiful house, with a huge backyard, and amazing landscaping.   
  
The two people holding me had set me down on the front porch, and once again I could here muffled conversation between them and a fourth person. "We found...EH?how badly...her name...you didn't ask...IM SO SORRY!....maa maa...Ha-san...maybe Aya too...NO! (Crash, bang, OWWWW)...over my dead BODY is that freak coming here!...ok...ill call now..." I dropped off after the word 'call'. Maybe I could rest a little before leaving. I only needed a little time out of the rain, and without bleeding to be able to use my...gift. I heard the sounds of a ringing telephone, and then the unknown man talking to whoever was on the other line. "Ha-san? It's me. We have something like an emergency here...no, Yuki didn't have an attack... It's a girl, actually. No not Tohru. The boys found her, actually. They said she was clinging to a tree, with really deep gashes all over her back. Could you come over?....Ha-san! The girl is bleeding to DEATH! How can you say you're only a family doctor? The girl is really, really hurt. And if she wasn't all bloody, quite attractive, too...(crash, bang, PERVERT, ow...) ok? You'll take a 'look' then? Ok. Bye!" click.  
  
Why were they doing this? No one had cared before if I died. It was only my will to live. But if I was ever going to get out of here, I would need strength. And seeing a doctor would help. But only some bandages, that's all. I wasn't about to trust any one any more. I had experienced firsthand what a lie trust was. I sighed, and then began thinking. Once I get my cuts healed, I can thank them. I know exactly what ill do...a smile formed on my face. This was the one family that had ever shown me any kindness, and while I would never be tied down by any one again, I could at least give them a happy memory. Lets see...I could start with the doctor...then the girly-boy...then Tohru...and then ill leave. If I keep them from knowing who I am, the whole Sohma thing shouldn't be a problem. It was all so long ago, and I probably look a lot different then I did then...my thoughts trailed off, as I saw a car pull into the driveway. A blank-faced man with a doctors bag stepped out of the car. I automatically tensed up as he came closer to me, and asked me to turn over. I did, and felt him recoil away from my mangled back. He didn't say anything, but he began winding some bandages around the harsher scores. When he was finished he started on my shoulders. Just the simple pressure was enough to cause searing pain, but it helped tremendously. By the time he was done, I had gathered enough wits to give him my thank you present. From what I had heard, this man's name was Ha-san, but I didn't want to call him his nickname. "Thank you" I said quietly. I sat up, overlooked the flash of pain, and turned to face him. "Here's my gift back to you," I murmured, before I gently placed two fingers on his forehead, and began to flip through his memories. He had a look of shock on his face at first, but then assumed the blankness that people have while their memories are on display. I smiled, and quickly passed over his childhood memories. Nothing really of value there. Hmm...there was his first ice cream cone...there were his two best friends...there was an aced test...none of them were right. Then I stopped. And almost started screaming my head off. Because I saw a little girl running towards him. And crashing into him. A 'pyon'. A seahorse. A little boy holding his hands to the girls eyes, and a flash of light. And then it hit me. I had just walked into the Junnishi family. The Souma's. The place I swore wild horses couldn't drag me back to. And they couldn't. Although mouse and a cat obviously could.  
  
A/N-is it good? Should I continue? PLEASE review~! 


	3. Lost and Found Memories

Disclaimer-no fruits basket yet...but one day ill own it! You wait and see! And when I do, I will start selling off all the characters except Yuki, cuz I love him! (Kyo would be up for grabs) ^^  
  
A/N- Thank you sooooo much all ye reviewers! Im so happy that you like my story! (No burning necessary). Sorry about the short chapters, but I update quickly (I mean, I only started this story yesterday.) Any way, on with ch. 3 ! oh, and saki, the story has been in this mysterious girls' POV, so if I make a change, ill show it. Now, on with the writing!  
  
*...* = memory  
  
My eyes widened in shock at the realization that I had unknowingly been put in a trap. As long as no one knew who I was though, I was safe. Right now, though, I had a gift to give. I resumed my work, briefly viewing the torrent of memories that he held. Broken toys...a trip to the beach...no, no these were all wrong. I would need to go to a more recent memory. I sped up the flow of scenes, seeing each in my own mind, as though I was looking through his eyes. Feeling his feelings. I stopped abruptly. My eyes lit up. Perfect. Who would have ever guessed that this man had a girlfriend? A serious one, at that. I wonder what happened.... I gasped, my hand to my mouth, as I saw, quite clearly, what. A young woman, a dark figure, a crashing vase, a scream, blood, your fault, your fault, YOUR FAULT!!! A crying woman, a hurt doctor, giving her his last gift...a flash of light, a crying man. The scenes rippled through my mind like a nightmare, the emotions almost overbearing. I was cramming months of pain, anger, suffering, injustice, and lost love into the span of a few seconds. I calmed the memory. It had been too long tucked away, but never forgotten. I took a shaky breath, and searched the memories before that. Finally, I landed on the perfect one. I smiled slightly. Enjoy the show.   
  
* I turn to the girl beside me. She is looking in amazement at the astonishing view we had of the ocean. It was early sunset, and the sky had plumes of gold, that faded along the horizon into purple shades. Waves rose and fell, lapping at the glittering sand. The first few stars began to appear, as the sun dipped further and further down. "Kana" I called her attention quietly. "Kana, I just wanted to say that I love you like I have never loved anyone else. But you don't have to settle with someone who is cursed. You deserve someone who can hold you. Kana, I...my words were cut off when she lent forward, and kissed me. When we broke apart, she murmured, "It doesn't matter that you can't hold me. I will always love you. I am very happy that im in love with you." I smiled, as I looked at this beautiful young woman, the woman I had loved and been loved by for months. "Me too, Kana. Me too." *   
  
I watched the man in front of me relive a long-buried memory. A smile played on his usually deadpan face. I waited for the memory to end, when blissful happiness would once again become the pain of remembrance. As I was thinking on how I was going to explain what happened, his olive eyes slowly blinked open, and he shakily sat up, a look of dazzling happiness on his face. I sighed, and closed my eyes. It would come back to him in a minute. The harsh reality. I looked back up, and realized he was staring at me. "Um...oh...that..." I stumbled awkwardly for the right words on how to describe what I had just done. He was looking down at the floor, holding a hand to his head. Suddenly, his jade-colored eyes opened wide, and said in a tone of awe "Mika? Mika...is that you?"  
  
A/N- so, there was Hatori's memory...but who is Mika? And what is her connection to Hatori? Find out in the next chapter (as long as I keep getting reviews)!!! 


	4. Trapped Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits basket, alright?! You don't hafta rub it in...  
  
A/N- YAY! (huggles reviewers) eight reviews so far! Im SO GLAD you like this story! Only one person has read the third chapter, or if people have read it, only one reviewed it. AND LIKED IT I might add...ne way, it was so mean of me to leave it on a cliffhanger like that. But at least I update often, right?! Ok, ok, ill stop blabbering, and give you the next chapter. High ho silver, away!   
  
*...* = Memories  
  
(My italics is broken, so ne thing in bold is going to be thoughts. If my bold doesn't work, figure out whats thought and whats not on your own. I have no further comments)  
  
My eyes shot open, staring at the man in front of me. What? How did he know my name? And finally the penny dropped. An impassive doctor, who knows my name. Who knows of, no, is PART OF the junnishi. It all clicked. Why didn't I see it before? Was it the shock of my injuries? Or...was it because I didn't want to believe it? Was I because I didn't want to re-experience those memories? I shuddered involuntarily. I had kept them hidden away for this long. I didn't need to start stir them up again now. Especially not now. I needed all the cunning I possessed to get myself out of this one. I sighed. It would be a long night. I blinked, realizing I had just been gazing, awestruck at the man in front of me. "Mika...that is you, isn't it?" he inquired. I just sat there, frozen to my spot on the floor. Run away, run away, run away, run away my brain was telling me, but I was rooted to where I sat, a familiar panic flooding my body. Just run, he cant catch you, you can do this, just get up.... I couldn't do it. My body had seized up, in the shock of being found, and my legs refused to move. You IDIOT. You just let yourself into the Sohma family. It'll take a piece of work to get out of this one. Ok, first step, CALM DOWN! Panic never got anyone anywhere. You know that better than anyone. Remember... I shut my thoughts off. I wasn't going to THAT corner of my mind ever again. I took a steadying breath, and said in a voice, barely above a whisper, "Tadaima".   
  
A/N- ahhh! Don't shoot me! Im so sorry for shuch a short chapter, but im sort of infamous for them now, ne? anyway, at least the story is getting somewhere now. NO REVIEWS NO MORE CHAPTERS! If you don't like where this is going, tho, tell me and ill chuck it. So whats the verdict- chuck? Don't chuck? I NEED ANSWERS! (and of course the normal review flattery and flaming.) 


End file.
